


Fish

by GwentheGarde



Category: Inktober - Fandom
Genre: Fish, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwentheGarde/pseuds/GwentheGarde
Summary: Day 1 of Inktober, 600 words.Fish
Kudos: 2
Collections: Inktober 2020





	Fish

It was all simple. It was all TOO simple. When he had asked his god for a simpler life, this isn't what he had in mind. These thoughts ran through his mind as he swam through the pond, aimlessly searching for something, anything to do. It was mind-numbingly dull, but that wouldn't be an issue. Every day, he felt his humanity slip away piece by agonizing piece. He was losing himself, forgetting who he was, what he was.

What even was he? Human? No, not anymore, it wasn't as simple as being human. He lost that privilege when he took his last step off a building in New York. From what he could tell now, he was a fish. He could still think, at least from now. However, that was fading. Bit by bit, he was losing his humanity. First, it was small things, like bits of his memories as a person, like what he got for birthdays as a kid, what the last thing he drew was. When he realized, however, when he could no longer remember the cold, hard asphalt hitting his skin, the blood in his mouth for a millisecond before the sweet release of death, he knew his previous life was slipping.

And the terrified him. He began to panic, though there wasn't much he could do. After all, what is supposed to do? It's not like he could talk. He knew how, but his body wasn't capable of speech. It took a while, but he eventually calmed down, though exactly why he calmed down, he wasn't sure. Maybe he forgot why he was scared, was he afraid? No, not anymore. It was an odd calming feeling, being numb to the world around you as every trace of who you are in your mind slowly sinks away, like a sink with a crack in it. Drop by drop, piece by piece. Litter fragments of his former life being tossed into the incinerator as he faded into nothingness. 

Is this what he wanted? No, it couldn't have been, but it's like like he knew. he began to slowly feel panic build within him over a few days, because, though he didn't know why, he got a sense of dread, a feeling inside him, telling him he should be scared, and so he was. He knew he was losing something, but what exactly he was losing was a much more significant question. After all, how can you be upset about something you don't remember? It seemed to go in reverse, most recent events dying first, then it appeared to swap to more prominent memories. He forgot his parents, his siblings. he forgot his... name? Yes, his name. It didn't take long for him to begin forgetting core parts of himself when that's all that was left. Though, he was glad, as he could FEEL that some bad memories were being ripped apart and thrown into the whispering pool around him. 

Feelings of hate, betrayal, they all pounded his mind as more-so feelings and emotions rather than memories. He'd have sworn he felt tears slip down his face again, but he knew it to be impossible, he could hardly think straight anymore, it took all he had not to succumb to the mind-shattering coolness of the water he breathed. It didn't matter, though, as it was all inevitable. He felt his last memory slip, a wish for things to be simpler, as the whites faded from his eyes, and swam to the surface for some bread, none the wiser of the new life he was given.


End file.
